


It's Your Move

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Gun Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of past relationships, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: Looking for a chance to be a little more independent, Oswald Cobblepot finds himself living with a peculiar man, Edward Nygma. At first, his habits do nothing but annoy him. Despite this, the more that he's around him, the more Oswald finds him endearing.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Nygma wasn't the kind of person that Oswald would have typically interacted with. He was weird, quirky, and he wasn't that great with his words. They didn’t even have anything in common. In fact, it often felt as if they were on two of the most different wavelengths. 

He met him nearly a year ago under special circumstances for the both of them. As much as Oswald loved his mother, it was time for him to actually move out of her home. At the same time, Ed was searching for a new roommate in his two bedroom apartment. Oswald noticed the posting online. 

The dorky grin when he first met him in person. Ed invited him to the apartment to discuss if it would be a fit, and it was unsettling to Oswald how happy he looked. Would his smile ever disappear?

“What do you do?” Ed asked him, sitting at the table across from Oswald. There was barely any other sort of greeting that came before this. Not any ‘how are you?’

“I'm a dishwasher,” he said softly. “For the Maroni restaurant.”

“Oh!” Ed gasped, tapping his pencil on the table. He insisted on writing down notes so he ‘wouldn't forget anything crucial’. “The one a few blocks over.” 

“Yes,” Oswald muttered, forcing himself to keep his eyes from rolling. “What do you do, Edward?” 

“Ed. I'm enrolled at Gotham university,” he answered. “I'm in school to be a forensic scientist for the GCPD.” 

A sinking feeling appeared in Oswald’s stomach. He was more than just acquainted with the GCPD. He stood up from the table, shaking his head slightly. He didn't want to take any chances. “I'm sorry, I don't think this will end up working out-” 

“You work for Maroni,” Ed said, reaching over to grab Oswald's wrist. He tried to yank his arm away, but Ed showed no sign of letting go. “I know his name, so I know you're a little less than clean, Oswald.” 

“Fantastic,” Oswald grumbled. “You gonna call the cops over something you have no proof over?”

“No,” Ed said, looking up at him. “What, do you deal drugs?” The silence that followed felt like a confirmation. He showed him that dorky smile again, misaligned teeth flashing. “I don't care what you do at all. We can write in the roommate agreement that we won't allow the GCPD to interfere with anything that happens in this apartment…” He thought for a moment then mumbled, “Well, excluding, one of us running at the other with a knife.” 

“Hah,” Oswald breathed out. “So if you catch me murdering someone on the couch you'd turn a blind eye?” It was a simple joke. 

“As long as you clean up the mess afterwards,” Ed answered, letting go of him finally. 

Somehow, that was enough to convince Oswald to stay. The apartment was atrocious, but it was exactly Ed’s style. It was cluttered, yet organized at the same time. He seemed to have a fascination with the color green, using it as an accent through the whole apartment alongside the dark brick walls and furniture. 

He drove him nuts. Ed had the most annoying habits. One of them reminded Oswald of his mother. One of the things about her that would drive him nuts. He would play game shows on the television at a volume that was high enough that Oswald could hear it throughout the whole house. It was often when Ed was cooking. The television was positioned to be viewed from the kitchen, and he would lean against the counter and shout out the answers. 

From his room, Oswald would hear a buzz, and instantaneously Ed shouting something stupid.

“Sunday in the Park with George!”

There was also everytime Ed would leave puzzles and riddles as notes around the house, and sometimes, Oswald couldn't tell if it was for himself or to test his less than fortunate roommate. 

A note on the fridge read, ‘What has to be broken before you can eat it?’

“A goddamn egg, Ed, just write your grocery list like a fucking human being,” Oswald groaned, snatching the note off the fridge and tossing it in the garbage. 

“What?” Ed asked, pulling his earbuds out, turning his attention to Oswald and away from the crossword puzzle he was working on. 

“Nothing,” Oswald sighed, opening up the fridge and grabbing the yogurt from inside it. He decided it was time to retire back into his room. 

Then there was his cleaning. Oh, Oswald didn't know it could annoy him that someone would be so clean. 

“Use the coasters!” Ed would shout if Oswald so much as placed a cup on the table for a minute. Understandable. A common fear, a small ring of water on an already damaged table. 

“Did you hang up the bath mat when you finished in the shower?” He would ask every single time Oswald finished in the bathroom. 

“Wash your dishes when you're done as soon as you can,” he would chastise if there was a single spoon left in the sink. Oswald almost put clean dishes in the sink just to piss him off. 

God, Oswald sometimes felt like he moved out of his mother's house, only to move in with another old lady. 

Though, his negative feelings towards Ed were fleeting. Somehow over time, his stupid riddles were beginning to grow on him. It must have been that goofy smile that flashed on his lips each time he solved them. 

A note was left on the counter. 

‘What grows when it eats, but dies when it drinks?’

Oswald sighed, glancing over at Ed sitting on the couch. He was picking through his food, trying to separate the ingredients as he watched _Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?_.

“A flame. Are you saying you need to buy new lighter fluid?”

Ed looked away from the show, proudly displaying that smile that took up his entire face. “Yup,” he said. “I don't want to ask you for yours.” 

“I barely use mine, I don't really mind if you take them,” Oswald muttered, setting the note back down. “Where's the hammer? I want to put up a framed photo in my room.” 

Ed set his food down, standing up from the couch. 

“I keep all of the tools on the top shelf in the closet behind our winter boots,” he said, walking to the closet closest to the front door. He opened it up, and Oswald almost gasped. He never imagined that a closet could be organized. His definitely weren’t. He thought that was akin to a flying put dashing past their fourth story window. 

“That's where my boots were,” he said quietly as Ed picked them up to grab the toolbox behind them. He knew better than to just tell Oswald and leave him at grabbing it, being at least eight feet taller than the other man. He handed him the box and put the shoes away, walking back to the couch. He dropped himself back on it. “Let me know when you finish up so I can put it away,” he told him. 

“Thanks,” Oswald said, smiling towards Ed’s back. “Also, why don't you just separate the ingredients when you're cooking if you don't like it?” 

“It's a puzzle to put them together,” Ed said gently, fixing his glasses before he turned his attention to making sure nothing was touching on his plate. “It's the final puzzle to take them apart.” 

Oswald rolled his eyes at that comment. “Thanks for getting the toolbox,” he said again before walking to his room. 

He’d never met anyone more annoying than Edward Nygma, yet everyday he saw him, the more attached he became to him. He almost forgot about everything wrong with him. Every second they were together, the more the quirks faded away.

“Oswald,” Ed finally interrupted, snapping him out of his walk through memory lane. When he finally came back to reality, he noticed Ed was sitting beside him on the couch. “... Did you hear me?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” Oswald muttered. The puzzled look on Ed’s face made him regret immediately lying. “No… No, I didn’t hear you.” 

“Oh,” Ed said, sitting up right. “Anyways… I was saying… I know this is really short notice, but… Kristen wants to come over tonight. I was going to make us dinner, and-” He let out a sigh, and Oswald knew he noticed his face turning sour. “I was just wondering if you could… leave from eight to midnight… tonight. I’ll pay for you to go out somewhere, since it’s because of me and-”

“No,” Oswald muttered. “I was going to go to my Mother’s house tonight.” It was a lie, but there was no way for him to tell otherwise. 

“Okie dokie,” Ed said, fidgeting with his glasses nervously. 

Almost, Oswald reminded himself. He _almost_ forgot the things that were wrong with Ed. Namely, the woman that was wrong with him. 

He found himself on his mother’s couch a few hours later, being wrapped up in blankets despite it being spring. If he so much as shivered, his mother became neurotic with worry. He didn’t want to explain that his shaking wasn’t due to the cold. 

“I am so glad my little Oswald came to visit me,” she doted, pulling him into a tight hug, making him cough as he breathed in her hair. 

“I’m glad to see you too, Mother,” he said, hugging her back as her grip loosened. “Thank you for dinner, and thank you for letting me stay here.” 

“You are always welcome to be with your mother,” she said, brushing his hair out of his face. “Now, please tell me what’s been bothering you, my little Ozzy. I do not like seeing you so unhappy…” 

He shook his head slightly, forcing out a laugh. His mother had on the same television show that Ed would be watching at this time- _Family Fued_. Every time he heard a ding or a buzz, he imagined Ed was the one screaming out the answers. Maybe he was actually an old person in disguise. 

“Nothing is wrong,” he said. “I just came here because Ed has his girlfriend ove-” 

“That is the issue,” his mother sighed, letting go of him and relaxing against the couch. “That Ed boy and that slut.” 

Oswald tried to force back laughter at his mother’s comment. “She’s not a slut,” he tried to defend her. He didn’t know why he was doing this- it wasn’t like his mother’s opinions of her mattered. “She’s a nice girl…” He was just trying to convince himself.

“But that stupid boy cannot see how special my Oswald is,” she muttered, shaking her head at Oswald. “You tell me he’s smart, but he is not seeing what’s right in front of him.” 

“It’s okay,” he said softly. It was something that he had to just deal with. 

“I know you like that boy, Oswald… A mother always knows,” she told him quietly, rubbing his back. 

“I do,” he said. It was obvious to everyone besides Ed. “But it’s alright. Sometimes, things don’t work out.” 

“Everything should work out for my Oswald,” she told him softly, to which he laughed. At least Ed be in a good mood when Oswald came back home, he thought to himself. It was something that he tried to remind himself every night that Ed was with Kristen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed was going to be in a good mood, right? Oswald clinged to this. He was always in a good mood when he just saw Kristen. That was how it always went. Knowing this made it easier to let go of him and hand him off- not that he was in charge of Ed, nor did he monitor what the tall goof was doing. 

As he unlocked the apartment door, he was greeted with … was it TLC? Honestly, he never paid any mind to Ed’s music. It always varied, but it was consistently garbage in Oswald’s eyes. 

“Oswald?” Ed called as Oswald limped through the hallway. His roommate was sitting at the dining table, and the whole table was covered in tiny puzzle pieces. 

Great. Something happened. Sad R&B, a puzzle, and Ed’s shoes were sprawled in the middle of the floor. Jigsaw puzzles, Oswald figured out, were only used when Ed wanted to distract himself from thinking about what was happening in his life. If he didn’t live with him, he wouldn’t have been able to pinpoint Ed’s current state of mind. 

Well, unless he looked up at Ed’s tear stained face. 

“Did you leave your cane with your mother?” Ed asked him softly as he brought his hand up to his face to wipe the fluids that were coming from it. His roommate quickly stopped him from doing so. He picked up a tissue box from the table beside the door and handed it to him. He knew what Ed was doing. It was easier for Ed to address whatever pain was happening to someone else rather than admit to someone how he was feeling. He wasn’t the best person when it came to feelings. “You’re walking worse than you usually do today…” he sweetly informed him as he took one of the tissues and wiped his face with that.

“Ed-” Oswald said, forcing a smile at the comment. It irritated him whenever Ed brought his leg up, but it would be in poor taste to snap at that moment. “Don’t say that to anyone else. I know you’re trying to be kind, but it comes off as extremely rude.”

“I didn’t know,” Ed muttered stubbornly, turning his attention back to the puzzle. It was about half way done. 

“How many pieces is this?” Oswald asked, taking a seat beside Ed, scanning for pieces to put together. He felt torn. On one hand, he loved having Ed depend on him when he was upset. He felt some sort of sick joy to know that Ed was counting on him. On the other hand, he hated knowing that Ed was hurting. He wished he could take the pain away. 

“Three thousand,” Ed answered quietly as he placed a piece in its correct spot. 

“That’s a lot,” Oswald laughed, watching his nimble hands move around the table. 

“I’ve done more,” the taller man told him. 

Oswald furrowed his brow momentarily before he said, “When this one’s finished, we should glue it together and hang it up above the television. There’s just that big empty space there.”

“Okay,” Ed said without thinking. “... How is your mother?” 

“She’s good,” Oswald told him. He felt Ed snag the piece that was in his hand, and he looked back down at the puzzle as he put it in its place. “Her food was great. A good change from microwave meals.”

“You can always join me for dinner,” Ed offered softly. It was something he brought up often. Oswald would always make an excuse- he always found it awkward. He’d stare and stare, until he was reminded of Kristen. His actions weren’t fair to her. 

“Thank you,” Oswald said.

“Kristen broke up with me,” Ed told him without letting another moment of silence pass, catching Oswald off guard. Ed looked up at him, the glare of his glasses covering his eyes until he looked back down at the puzzle. He seemed as though he was going to start crying again. 

Oswald felt a dark, twisted feeling in his stomach. Yes, he was sad for Ed. He knew how much he loved that woman, even if Oswald couldn’t understand it. Following this, he felt a joy should be prohibited. 

“I…” Ed breathed out, rubbing his eyes from underneath his glasses, trying not to cry. Oswald reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew it wasn’t going to do much, but it was better than doing nothing. “We got into a fight about something- I… She found out I threatened her boyfriend before me, and… that was why he left…” 

“You did that?” Oswald mumbled. He was surprised. Kristen and Ed had been together since before he met him, so he never knew the circumstances of them becoming a duo. This must have been the reason why Ed never wished to talk about it. 

Hesitantly, the other man nodded. The shorter man was almost impressed. That much dedication to have someone. He always wished he could do the same. Ed whispered, “I told him I’d kill him if he didn’t leave Kristen alone. He was abusive to her- I knew about it. She’d said a few things about it in the past, but no one was taking action against it… So,” he forced out a laugh, “naturally, I assumed the best step was to come at him with a knife. He left the city, but she never knew why. I-I told her tonight, because I thought she would be okay with it… since we have history.” 

A knife, Oswald thought to himself. A fucking knife. He brought a hand to his mouth, forcing himself to appear as if he was thinking about the story Ed was telling him. A knife, he thought again. Was it possible to love a man more than this? A man that would threaten another man with a knife to protect someone- he didn’t know he could find Edward Nygma anymore attractive, but somehow, this was proving to be easy. 

“So she left you?” Oswald asked needlessly. 

“Well,” Ed said hesitantly. “That wasn’t it. She called me a psychopath, but… maybe given time, I could have repaired that…? I could have claimed I was a changed man, I could have-” He gave up, looking at the wall that was the opposite direction of Oswald. “I don’t know. Maybe I could have fixed that if that was all- but… I got nervous. I got scared, and I did something I would have never imagined. I grabbed her to try and calm her down, and… I almost killed her, Oswald.” The tears were building up in his eyes again, and he wasn’t trying to keep them back. He whimpered, “I almost choked her to death. I had my hands around her neck, and I almost killed her. I caught myself- I stopped, I stopped, I did… but… she’s never going to talk to me again. She’s not safe around me.” 

Oswald opened his mouth to say something, but no words could come out. He was relieved, because he was tempted to congratulate the weeping man. That wouldn’t have worked out. He closed his mouth, racking his mind with possible things to say. 

‘It’s okay.’ No, that wouldn’t do. It wasn’t, at least to Ed. 

‘At least she’s safe.’ Well… he wasn’t so sure about that. 

‘You win some, you lose some.’ Might as well say, ‘Ed, just take me.’ 

Moments passed, and Oswald finally decided on what to say to him. 

“... I know this sucks. She was a lovely woman.” Ew. “Ed…” The taller man looked up at him, and Oswald reached out to take one of his hands. He hoped his cheeks weren’t growing red at the thought that he had one of those gorgeous, slender hands in his own. It would have been hard to explain. “I’m so sorry this happened. I know how it feels to be unable to control your dark side… Someday, you’ll be able to find someone who will be able to see you for everything that you are, bad sides included, and love your entire being.” 

‘Me. Me, that’s me.’ 

“I wanted her,” Ed answered dumbly, squeezing Oswald’s small hand in his. 

“I know you did,” Oswald whispered. “I never said it was easy. This is hard… I know how happy she made you.” 

“I loved her so much.” 

‘Never say that to me again.’ 

“I know,” Oswald told him. “I could tell, and I’m sure she knows it… Sometimes, things just don’t work out. It’s shitty, it’s terrible, it’s awful… but it’s better for everyone that way.” 

‘That’s… us,’ he thought to himself. 

Ed shook his head slightly then muttered, “Do you work tomorrow?” 

“No,” Oswald answered hesitantly. “I only work Monday through Thursday.” 

“I knew that,” Ed responded quietly. “Will you mope with me tomorrow?” 

“I’d love nothing more than to do that with you, my friend,” Oswald responded with a small smile, making Ed laugh at the ridiculousness of the comment. 

“Thanks,” he responded before letting go of Oswald’s hand and returning to the puzzle. 

“I’ll get us some shitty take out food that will make us sick, and we can sit and finish this puzzle tonight,” Oswald said, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

“Great, I want to feel as terrible as possible,” Ed said through a bitter laugh. 

“Believe me,” Oswald said. “I’ve been there.” 

Ed stayed quiet after that comment. Oswald was able to make the phone call for food with relative ease, finding himself in an argument with the person on the other line over what he wanted. It was quickly resolved, but he was stubborn enough to make a note to not order from that location again. 

Oswald stood up from his seat. He wasn’t helping much with the puzzle anyways, and he needed to grab his wallet to make sure he had it when the delivery man was at the door. As he was shuffling towards the door, Ed grabbed his arm. He turned back to see what the other man wanted, and it was childishly clear. He had his arms open like a five year old would. 

“You can use your words to ask for a hug,” Oswald told him, walking back over to him and wrapping his arms tightly around Ed. The tall man’s arms returned the hug graciously, and he could feel his glasses press against his shoulder. He smelled like aftershave. He always smelled clean… clean and gentle, despite how Ed must have been thinking about himself at that moment. 

“Thank you,” Ed said to him gently. 

“For what? Hugging you?” Oswald responded. He was leaning himself against Ed for balance, but the brunette didn’t seem to mind. He kept his arms around him. Hesitantly, Oswald rested his head against his shoulder, and Ed relaxed against the touch. 

“Well, that, and talking to me… Thanks for helping me out, and thank you for listening to me…” Ed whispered to him. 

“It was nothing,” Oswald answered, his eyes closing due to the comfort he was experiencing. Ed was so warm. “I’m always going to be here for a friend who needs me.”

“That makes me feel good…” Ed replied, rubbing Oswald’s back gently. “I appreciate this.” 

‘So do I.’

“It’s just a hug,” Oswald teased him. 

“No, I mean… your friendship. It means a lot to me…” 

“That’s so sweet, I could just barf right on you,” he told him in reply, finally starting to pull himself away from him. It was starting to be uncomfortable for him to be hugging someone that was sitting down. 

“Please, do not,” Ed replied timidly, and Oswald rolled his eyes playfully. Once Ed had finally let go of him, he finally grabbed his wallet, opening it up and looking inside of it. 

God, he loved Ed. He was head over heels, and he knew it. He was falling hard with no chance of recovery. He wouldn’t be able to say anything to him yet- Ed needed time to adjust. 

Dammit, he was going to be there for Ed. He was going to make sure that that lanky dork knew exactly how much he cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited about writing this- hopefully that overrides my tiredness from classes, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Lounging with Ed the rest of the day was… as expected. Ed wasn't the happiest he'd ever been, far from it, but Oswald was well aware that he would have been much worse without him there. 

The two of them finished the puzzle- Oswald made a point of including himself in that despite the fact he had not put more than thirty pieces down. They glued it, and it was spending the rest of its hours drying. Making sure each crack had a generous amount of glue between it was a chore with such a big puzzle, but Ed was happy with the achievement. 

“It'll be nice to look back on what we did together,” he commented as he looked at the grand puzzle. Oswald let out a small laugh at the comment. 

“Yes, it shall, Ed,” he said through thin lips. He knew damn well it was almost entirely Ed. It was sweet of him to include him, though. 

Following that, the two of them watched movies until two in the morning. A good waste of time. 

“I never took you for someone who owned the deluxe copy of the Mask on DVD,” Oswald commented during the movie. “... Much less, be such a fan of Jim Carrey.” 

The look on Ed’s face was that of pure pride. The man almost blushed. Ah, if he wouldn't have just been dumped, Oswald would have given him hell. 

As they were wrapping up to finally sleep, Ed decided to ask him something. 

“I had dinner reservations tomorrow night,” he said, looking at the DVD as he placed it in its case. The smaller man noticed his demeanor changing, a frown appearing on his face.“I don't want to cancel them.” 

“Why a Sunday?” Oswald asked him in reply, his brow knitting with confusion. It was often hard for him to understand their relationship, but that could have been because Ed’s ‘intellect was far too high for him’. 

“Kristen works Saturday nights,” Ed answered. He shook his head slightly. “Anyways, I don't want to cancel. Want to go with me tomorrow?” 

“Ed, as much as I would love to I-” 

“I'll pay,” Ed said quickly, obviously trying to persuade him. 

Oswald's mouth opened to argue, but it wasn't long before Ed shook his head to silence him. “I really don't want to waste the dinner… please, Oswald.” 

Oswald let out a small sigh. Being around Ed would make it hard to keep his distance from him. Although, who was he to say no to those puppy dog eyes in front of him? 

“Alright,” he said, throwing his hands up, mocking frustration. Through a thin smile, he said, “I'll join you, Ed. It’ll be good to be out of the apartment.” 

The taller man's face lit up immediately after hearing those words. He nodded slightly in response as he started walking towards his room.

“Goodnight Oswald,” he told him. 

Thank God he was alone. Oswald was worried the entire globe could see his blush. How the hell was he going to handle the next day?

Well, carrying on, that was how he found himself beside the tall man, wondering how he could look so amazing in a suit. It wasn't something he saw him in often. Green, silk… Would it be appropriate to tell Ed how amazing he looked in that color? 

Ironically enough, Ed had seen him in a suit on multiple occasions. With his crude humor, Oswald would often remark that if he were to be taken out, he would hope he was dressed appropriate for the occasion. Despite this, it was quite the big deal to see Ed looking so nice. It was a was a step up from the sweater vests, not that those weren't fitting for him. 

Ed was standing close to him as he introduced himself to the man at reception. 

“Nygma,” he insisted. “I have a reservation.” 

“We're not busy right now- it's fine, Nygma, sir…” the man said sheepishly. Hoo boy, Ed was hyped up about making sure his reservation was used. “You and your partner will be seated, don't wor-”

Oswald quickly tried to interject. “Actually, I'm not his partne-”

“So, you were able to find my name?” Ed asked. 

“Sure,” the receptionist lied with a nervous smile. Thankfully, Ed was none the brighter when it came to a fake attitude. Kid might have been a genius in the classroom, but it couldn't have been said when it came to reading people. That was lucky for Oswald, or his secret would have been blown months ago. 

“I don't understand the things you do sometimes,” Oswald told him softly when they were finally sitting. Ed cocked a brow in response, his hands resting on the table. 

“How so?” he questioned. 

“I mean as in…” Oswald started, trying to think of what he was meaning to say without being rude. “Why not just cancel the reservations?” 

Ed thought for a moment before he told him the simple truth. “I didn't want to associate this place with bad memories. Instead, I'll bring you here… then I can remember I was here with someone I like.” 

Ohhh, Oswald was trying to hide that grin that was plastered on his face. He looked away from him, pretending to be distracted with watching the waiter. What was it about Ed that made him feel this giddy? It didn't make sense. There were plenty of other men in the world, but none of them made him feel the way that Ed did. 

“Well, I'm glad I can be of assistance, friend,” he said finally, forcing the smile down a little bit as he moved his hand. The proud look on Ed’s face should have been illegal. 

“Those who have it don't want it. Those who have the most of it are successful. Those who have it for too long will die. … And if you feed it, it becomes smaller,” Ed spoke, giving Oswald a look as if he was daring him to reply. 

Oswald paused for a moment before he laughed, leaning closer to him with his elbows on the table. “Are you telling me that you're hungry?” 

“Yes,” Ed said, his eyes glancing down at the menu. “I don't normally eat out- and I haven't eaten since breakfast.” 

“I wish you wouldn't do that,” Oswald whispered before continuing. “At least you're in the right place.” 

“That I am,” Ed said with a grin. 

Oswald had never met someone who was so awkward in social situations. He had never met someone who would be so proud over the simplest compliments. He never met someone who would absolutely beam when someone showed him the simplest signs of affection. He had never met someone who would say the most inappropriate things at the worst times. Yet, despite all of these qualities being Ed and typically undesirably, he wished he could stay beside him forever. He was unlike anyone he met before. So special, so unique. 

“I think I know what I want,” Ed told him. Oswald cocked a brow, looking back up at him. That wasn’t very long. He opened his mouth to ask- not that he necessarily cared, but he wanted to hear his voice. He should have known that Ed was bound to answer that question without him requesting it. “Oswald, I want you.” 

He didn’t close his mouth. He didn’t get the chance to. Ed had positioned himself over the table, both of his hands on Oswald’s pale cheeks as he pressed his lips against him. Oswald was melting. That familiar, comforting clean smell was surrounding him. He closed his eyes and beckoned his closer. 

“Oswald, are you alright?” Ed asked him softly, his brow knitting with confusion. Oswald could see the concern in Ed’s eyes through the lens of his glasses. “You’re staring at me. Is there something on my face?” 

Fuck. It was seconds into the fantasy, and he was back in reality. … Just watching Ed from across the table. Not feeling his lips, smelling his cologne. This was why Oswald didn’t want to go out with him to begin with. He quickly glanced away from the man he was staring at… His unconventional beauty was something that he couldn’t help but be drawn in over.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said, looking back at his brown eyes with a forced, thin smile. “I was just thinking about something. I’m sorry.” 

“Did something happen?” Ed asked him softly. 

Oh, the heart of this man. They’re sitting here because of the pain that Ed was experiencing, yet he was concerned for Oswald. … This simple display of affection possibly wasn’t something that he should have looked so deeply into, but it brought a warmth throughout his body. 

“No,” he said quietly. “Nothing happened. You’ve been with me the past day. I’m fine, Ed.” 

The taller man nodded slightly, looking back down at the menu. Oswald’s eyes lingered on him momentarily before he looked at his own menu. 

“D-Do you know what you want?” Oswald asked hesitantly. He wouldn’t have been able to handle Ed’s comment when he declared what he wanted to eat. 

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll get the alfredo,” he said, setting the menu down. 

Relief and bitterness was surrounding Oswald. 

He wished he could just reach over that table and experience what his fantasies were constantly teasing him with. He was so close to him, yet so far.

Soon, they ordered their food, and Ed was left staring at what was in front of him. 

“You have a lot of freckles,” he told him. 

“I don’t know if I should thank you for that observation,” Oswald replied, suddenly wondering why he was attracted to this man. Was there something wrong with his wiring? 

“When I was in elementary school, I remember there were kids that were constantly bickering over it. There was a girl that didn’t have any freckles that wanted some, and she’d yell at her friend because she had some,” he added needlessly.

“... Alright,” Oswald muttered. “Is that the whole story?” 

“Yeah,” Ed said, leaning back in his seat. “I guess I’m just saying that I like them. I think they’re nice.” 

His cheeks were turning hot, and if Ed was paying that much attention to his freckles, he was positive that he would notice the change in complexion. He nodded his head slightly and decided he had to force a joke. “It’s going to seem like a date if you continue to compliment me while we’re at dinner on a _reservation_.” 

“Oh no,” Ed said with a sarcastic tone. “That’s the worst thing that could ever happen to me.” He shrugged after the comment, turning his attention to the waiter to see if their food was on their way. Oswald was completely flustered. Well, that was a mistake. 

Ed was always a talkative man. The challenge wasn’t getting him to speak, but trying to find a way to silence him. Throughout dinner, the man ran his mouth without stop. Perhaps it was because he was excited to talk to Oswald- they didn’t really talk that often. Oswald would always put a stop on their interactions when they were becoming too close or personal in the past. 

“Kristen was my first girlfriend,” he told him suddenly after he swallowed his food. 

“Shocker,” Oswald mumbled. 

“I mean, I’ve liked people in the past. I’ve liked a lot of people, actually… but she was the first person I ever pursued.” His eyes darkened, and Oswald realized that these memories may now be hard for him to look back on. “She was like a ray of sunshine to me when we first started dating. I felt as though I had gotten out of a terrible storm…” He fell silent for a few moments before he whispered, “Have you ever felt like that with someone?” 

“In a relationship?” Oswald clarified. “No.” He felt like that with Ed, though. Being around him was the rainbow at the end of a thundery morning. 

“What was your first relationship like?” Ed asked him softly. 

“Not good,” Oswald answered him honestly. “I was pushed around a lot and-” 

“Oh,” Ed said quickly, his face displaying worry. “I’m… I’m sorry to bring up a tender subject.” 

“It’s fine,” he said with a bitter grin. “I’m sure he’s burning in his own hell right now.” 

“That’s a very good outlook on the matter,” Ed responded, trying to lighten the mood. “You know… I’m glad that I’ve gotten to spend time with you. You’re fun to be around.” 

“Thank you,” Oswald said softly. 

“What’s weightless but needs two people to hold onto it?” Ed asked him. Obviously too excited to wait for an answer, he interrupted the other man before he could even think about answering. “Friendship. Friendship, Oswald. And I think you're probably my best friend.” 

Oswald was flattered. “... I believe it is the same with you,” Oswald said softly, watching how pleased Ed was with that response. 

It had been a long time since Oswald had a real friend. He had always surrounded him with people, despite knowing that some of them may have not been the best for him. It wasn't that he felt safer with people surrounding him. It was quite the opposite, in fact. Instead, he found himself feeling more powerful when surrounded around people. 

“Ed,” he said quietly, furrowing his brow as he began to talk. “In the past, it wasn't an exact relationship, per say… I don't mind telling you about it if you choose to listen.” 

“I've got ears,” he said, making Oswald snicker. 

“When I was younger, there was a cop that would bust me a lot. He was young- not much older than me. This was probably only three or four years ago… anyways, he was the kindest cop I met. Sounds goofy, but I believed it at first.” He drew in a breath, nervously giggling at the intrigued look that Ed was flashing at him. “He was interested in the people above me. He'd make deals with me. I tell him this thing about the person I bought the drugs from, he would give me amnesty to continue what I was doing. It continued a while, and soon, I would be at the bar with him, laughing at nothing.” 

“What happened with him?” Ed interrupted. 

“I'm getting there,” Oswald told him. “Well, what happened with him was… I got too close. I trusted him too much. One cop would tell him to go after me, and he would put his foot down. Soon, it turned into favors. He'd ask me something and I'd ask him to do something in return. … I thought he was my friend for some reason- maybe because he'd often get me drunk before asking me things. … I fell in love with him, and I think he knew this.” 

Ed swallowed, and Oswald felt a nervous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. “Yeah?” he asked, wanting him to continue. 

Oswald's mouth was going dry. Why was Ed acting so weird about what he said? Why was he telling Ed this? His food was getting cold.

“He knew I fell in love with him… and he told me that as he finally arrested me. Laughed in my face… it made it hard to warm up to people, especially since I was first out of prison.” 

“Is that why you were so hesitant to interact with me until yesterday?” Ed asked him, and Oswald almost heard his heart breaking at the comment. He noticed…? 

“One of the reasons, yes…” Oswald said. It was better to tell him that than admit that he had fallen in love all over again. And now he was trusting someone all over again. He just hoped this wouldn’t bite him in the ass like before. 

“I'm not going to arrest you,” Ed told him quietly, his eyes gentle underneath his glasses. “If anything, I'd be your partner in crime.” 

Never had he ever wanted someone more than Ed. 

Dammit, he needed that dorky man, even if it ended up killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got sappy im sorry


	4. Chapter 4

“I had to stare at his stupid, happy smile for the entire dinner _and_ the whole week whenever I caught him wandering at night when I came home from work,” Oswald complained, eyes directed at the redhead beside him. She was more interested in her hair. The wind was constantly hitting them, blowing both of their hair in every direction it wished. 

“Don't you like him?” she asked. “Just tell him or something.” 

“Ivy, I've been paying more attention then you have, and I'm not the one he's even talking to,” a curly haired girl interjected, toying with her cellphone as she spoke. The three of them were sitting on the roof of Oswald’s building. Selina was with Ivy, and Ivy typically met up with Oswald after his shift on Thursday nights. Oswald often wondered why, if she didn't pay a shred of attention to any of the words he spewed. 

“I can't, because he literally _just_ broke up with his girlfriend,” Oswald reminded her. “He's devastated still. I walked into the living room yesterday to him yelling at a photo of her on his phone…” He hung his head briefly before putting it in his hands, pursing his lips as Ivy ignored him. 

“You said he was complimenting you, though,” Selina said, proving she was more attentive than the space cadet beside him. 

“Yeah, but compliments don't mean anything. I can look at Ivy and say, ‘Your lipstick is nice’-” 

“Thank you.” 

“Anyways, it doesn't mean I'm interested in her. I'm sure it was the same way when he brought up my freckles.” 

“And how he didn't bat an eye at the assumptions you two were on a date? And the fact that he was bringing you to the restaurant? He's looking for a rebound,” Selina muttered. 

“I worry about that, if you're right,” Oswald said. “But… I don't think he's that kind of person.” 

“You said he's a genius.” 

“He wants to have sex,” Ivy finally spoke. 

“He's not that kind of guy,” Oswald said desperately. “He said- I… he called me his best friend,” he tried to defend. “Dammit, I just wish I could tell him I love him!” 

The silence that followed reminded him that he shouldn't be shouting this on the top of a building in the middle of the night. 

“... Tell him,” Selina suggested. “Try to tell him how you feel… just don't have sex with him. If he returns your feelings, it's more likely he likes you for you.” 

“This makes me feel nauseous,” Oswald sighed. 

“Not as nauseous as I feel listening to you talk about this dorky guy,” Selina said, briefly posing for a selfie before bringing the phone back down. 

“He is really dorky,” Ivy reminded him, posing with Selina quickly before looking back at him. “Last time I saw him he started to talk my ear off about how why marijuana is illegal… like, I don't really care. I just grow it. I don't think he's even smoked in his life.” 

“He's bought from me,” Oswald told her sheepishly. “He just likes to talk… sometimes, it's way too much… but I also like that. I don't ever need to Google, because he almost always knows it.” 

“Then he probably knows how you feel,” Ivy said, catching Oswald off guard. “It's really obvious. Once, when I was in your apartment, he walked in and asked if you wanted a donut he bought, and you just kept stuttering. ‘O-Oh, Ed, y-yes, of course I want a donut, my f-friend. That would be perfect,’” she mimicked. “And you sit there and blush.” 

“He knows if he has eyes and ears,” Selina added. “He's hitting on you. That's why he's asking you to spend more time with him and brought you to that fancy restaurant.” 

“I don't want to fuck this up,” Oswald whispered. “I feel like this is going to fuck it up.” 

“He'd fuck it up,” Ivy said, looking back at her hair. “Well, you might, but…” 

“They'd both fuck it up, then they have to live together,” Selina pointed out. 

“Oh, thank you. Reassuring,” Oswald muttered, exasperated by the comment. As if he wasn't dying enough with that thought, it had to be pointed out again. 

“When it gets down to it, just fucking tell him how you feel,” Selina muttered. “You're gonna bottle it up, then it's gonna get ruined if you wait too long. What are you gonna do if he finds some-” 

“Kill myself,” Oswald interrupted. 

“Tell him. Wouldn't it be better to know how he feels than constantly lay awake at night wondering?” the curly haired girl asked. She was right, but Oswald hated letting her know she was right. So he shrugged. 

Guess he needed to tell him. According to them, Ed was certainly prepared to move past his lost girlfriend. That couldn't have been true, but he feared they were right about the latter idea. Bottling it up wasn't healthy. 

And on Friday night, he found himself in quite the predicament. 

“What do you have to do tonight?” Ed asked him as he shoved the casserole he was preparing in the oven. He kept pestering Oswald about eating with him until he finally caved and said yes. Time to face his fears, he supposed. 

The smaller man was planted on the couch, three blankets piled on top of him. Sometimes it wasn't so much because of the cold as it was the weight he enjoyed to feel… not to say that it wasn't cold as asscheeks outside. 

“I have to go make a sale later tonight, but that's about it,” he told him. He was watching the show Ed had on. Jeopardy, again. 

“Alright,” Ed said, walking over to him. Oswald could hear his footsteps, he always wore loafers around the house. Clack clack clack. 

Just buy slippers. 

Ed sat down beside him on the couch, a smile on his lips. “... This is a rerun,” he pointed out. 

“Great, we can change the channel.” 

“They're airing episodes of Whose Line on twenty-three,” Ed told him, and Oswald obediently changed the channel as the taller man requested. 

“Great, another show even I've seen every episode of,” he said. “I think you're the only person under the age of sixty that's keeping the television companies up. Why not use Netflix?”

“I like the schedule…” Ed answered, scooting closer to Oswald and trying to share the blankets with him. He didn't even ask! 

But… Oswald did have all the blankets in the room. 

Reluctantly, he let Ed share them with him. Their legs were pressed against each other as they watched an improve show that Ed had seen numerous times. Every single joke, he still laughed. 

Oswald was trying to be irritated with him, but every laugh, he would fall in love all over again. 

There was no way that Ed didn't know he liked him. It was agony to be this close to him without being able to touch him, and he knew that. How could he be so cruel? 

“Ed…” Oswald said softly. 

“Did you know that penguins have displayed interests in being in a same sex relationship?” Ed said, catching him off guard. Alright, this must be flirting. “In the 90s, there was a pair of two male penguins that raised a chick together.” 

“Thank you for the information…” 

“I just think it's cute, and they were talking about penguins on the show,” Ed said, pointing to the television in case Oswald couldn't understand that he was referencing the show they were watching together. At that moment. 

He nodded slightly. 

He liked him so much. That information was so unnecessary, but it was so Ed. 

“Ed, I've been thinking a lot, and I need to-” 

The timer went off in the kitchen, startling them both. For once, Ed had given him his full attention. His eyes were on _him_ , until that cursed timer had gone off. Cock blocked by an oven. 

“Oswald, I'm so sorry, hold that thought. I'm going to take it out of the oven to cool, then I'm all yours,” he told him as he stood up. Oswald was losing the warmth that the two of them shared. 

He needed to fucking tell him. He couldn't let another distraction get in his way. His nerves were wavering fast. 

Ed was pulling the pan out of the oven, and Oswald stood up from the couch. He pulled himself towards him, gritting his teeth at the frustration he felt. As the taller man was setting the pan down, he mustered up his courage and took a deep breath. 

“Ed-” 

He grabbed the brunette and yanked him down, his chilly hands gripping his warm cheeks. He pressed their lips together, his shoulders falling at the blissful feeling of the plush lips beneath him. This was real… this was happening. He could smell, taste, and feel Ed against him. He could feel the breath leaving his nose. 

He could feel as Ed pulled himself away from him. 

“O-Oswald,” he whispered, his words breathless. He looked disheveled. His brows knitted with confusion, and his cheeks turned as red as rubies. “You… just kissed-” 

“I'm sorry,” Oswald said quickly, his arms defensively up in the air. Reality was hitting fast. It hit him like a steel truck. “I'm sorry. I have to leave. I have to deliver that- that stuff, I have to go.” He turned around as fast as he could, his eyes widening for a moment. Time was fluctuating. Incredibly fast, incredibly slow. He needed air, and he needed out. His eyes were getting hot. Too hot. 

“Oswald, wait, please…” Ed pleaded as he watched the smaller man walk away. “We need to talk about this-” 

“I'll be back soon,” Oswald explained, stepping into his shoes. He'd tie them later. He grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door. 

He fucked up. He fucked up. He fucked up. 

He left the hallway and bent down to tie his shoes, trying his best to hold the tears back. Words would have been better. He was too bold. How could he have messed up this poorly? 

He'd try and muster the courage to face the rejection after the sale. He couldn't handle it now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update this. I really got swamped with a lot of school work the past few weeks. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Listen, I understand I'm shorthanded,” Oswald stammered, pulling his pockets inside out to find the item his buyers desired. In the rush outside the apartment, he didn't bother to check if he had the right amount. Now, he was stuck with two men in the top floor of an abandoned building. The walls creaked with the wind. Their expressions also seemed to be turning angrier and angrier with each passing second. 

“Listen,” one of the buyers said, pushing his coat back to display his hidden handgun. Oswald felt as though his throat was closing up. “We had our doubts about letting Maroni’s boy run around anyways… You did us the favor of clearing our heads, Penguin.” 

He should have seen this coming. He was so caught up with Ed that he didn't think to research the men he was meeting in the abandoned building in the Narrows. Ah yes, the safest decision of his life. Run away with them after storming out, that will be great. No danger there. 

“Please, I'm sorry,” Oswald pleaded. “Take it, free of charge… I'll get the rest to you, just-” 

“You really ain't helping your case with all this blabbering,” the other man muttered, stepping closer to Oswald from behind whilst pulling his gun out of his holster. Lovely. Both men armed and on both sides of him. 

“It's not about the drugs no more,” one of them said. “This is about you bein’ a rat to all the underworld. Falcone wasn't too happy when he found out the things you been saying to Maroni.” 

“I didn't say anything, I swear,” Oswald said desperately. A lie, a lie. He couldn't not walk away from this. What would his mother do if she found his body? He didn’t want to imagine that. … Would he ever find closure with Ed? Oh, he fucking wished he would have taken the rejection. Heartache was better than dying in the Narrows in hindsight. 

“Say your last fucking words,” the one behind him said as he cocked his gun, pressing the metal against his head. What a cliche. He was going to die in such a cliche situation? If this was a movie, it’d be the part where the audience started rolling their eyes. 

Oswald's eyes were becoming hot instead of rolling to the back of his skull. They were wet too. So many emotions in one night, and now he wouldn't be able to face Ed again. What would Ed do when he found him? 

“I-” 

“The man who invented it doesn't want it for himself. The man who bought it doesn't need it for himself. The man who needs it isn't quite sure when he'll need it.” 

That fucking voice. 

That _fucking_ voice. 

“The fuck!”

Oswald started to turn towards the door, but a shot was made. 

This was the end, wasn't it. 

A body crashed behind him, startling him out of this state. The man in front of him let out a gasp and began to draw his gun, but he quickly fell alongside the other man. 

“A coffin,” Ed muttered, his footsteps approaching the shaken man. “That's what you two will be needing when Falcone finally finds your body.” 

“Y-Y-Y…” 

Oswald was at a loss of words. He turned his attention to the taller man, and his heartbeat was racing even more. Was this the adrenalin of almost dying, the fact Ed just murdered two men, or the fact he looked so fucking good while doing it? He never imagined someone looking so terrified while looking at the man who could enthusiastically answer all of the trivia on Jeopardy. 

Never before had he seen Ed with this cool demeanor that he was carrying. For once, he didn't seem awkward or out of place. He held the gun as though it was his own, his gloved finger moving off the trigger as if it was a style. It was as though he was meant to stand in that position. Oswald had no breath. 

Ed turned the safety on the gun and slipped it away in his coat pocket, glancing down at Oswald. A smile appeared on his face. His hand slid against the smaller man's waist. “You never let me finish,” he spoke as he yanked Oswald closer. He gripped the back of his head and locked his large mouth against his, and Oswald absolutely melted. 

This was more surreal than his fantasies. This was the weirdest out of the bunch. As he held Ed near the stench of fresh blood, he awaited the moment his focus would shift back to reality. The feeling of his wool jacket against his body. The feeling of his brown hair in his hand as he held him closer. 

No, this was real. The strangest of the fantasies was the real one. Fuck, he had never been more glad to be alive. 

Ed pulled away from him, taking a deep breath. “I wish you wouldn't run away from me. I’m sorry I followed you. I wanted to talk to you, but when I saw where you were headed, I couldn’t help but worry.” 

“It’s alright. You killed those men for me,” Oswald breathed out, his lips curling up. His eyes were locked onto Ed’s dark brown ones. Most people, namely Ed’s ex-girlfriend, would probably be upset about such a display of violence, but Oswald wasn't like most people. Another cliche expression in the night, but it was so fitting to how he felt. Those violent tendencies of Ed’s were deliciously attractive. 

“I suggest we leave this place right now,” Ed said, pressing a kiss against Oswald's cheek. “They won't investigate a murder or two in the Narrows, but it’d be different if they witnessed us standing here like two giddy schoolchildren.” 

“I believe we could get away with it with the amount of power you just emitted,” Oswald quipped. Ed’s cheeks turned red, and he modestly looked away from him. Oswald understood his adrenaline was beginning to wear off, but was the time to be embarrassed truly after you killed two men? 

Oswald took the lead on the way out, gripping Ed’s hand. The twist of fate- being so close to death… Was it true that everything happened for a reason? It was coming along to seem that way. A safe feeling overrode any of his anxiety from before, exiting happily with the man who so happily and dramatically saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! College is just starting up again, so I'm hoping I'll have time to update this soon. 
> 
> My twitter is @hatsunenorman ! Feel free to reach out to me!


End file.
